what if we fall in love till the big rip?
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Somos la historia más vieja del cosmos. -naruto/sakura. Para Brielle


**naruto © kishimoto.**

**.**

****Para** breakable bird** a.k.a brielle, the queen. this is for you, with all my love, soulmate. ()

**.**

**.**

**.**

(**&**) **as time goes by**.

_Quiero hacerle el amor al amor_; y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de Sakura-chan.

Conozco de toda la vida a Sakura-chan pero sólo hace un año empecé a conocerla de verdad, a seguir sus movimientos y a mirarla de reojo cuando nos encontrábamos por unos segundos en la tienda de la esquina. Yo entraba y ella salía y su cuello blanco era lo que único que siempre veía. Sakura-chan, yo murmuraba y caía en cuenta que sí, es Sakura-chan, la chica que he conocido de toda la vida. Nunca nos habíamos hablado pero habíamos pasado la infancia juntos. Yo era hijo único y ella también y me llevaba unos seis meses de edad y su cabello era siempre veinte centímetros más largo que el mío y es algo que deduje por casualidad, no es cómo si le haya medido el pelo o algo así. Sakura-chan de niña traía medias de lunares y vestidos de color pastel hasta la rodilla y se cortaba el flequillo rozando sus cejas oscuras. Rara vez sonreía y solo salía de su casa para comprar algo o recoger el periódico. Nunca me interesé realmente por ella pero tampoco podía quitarle el ojo de encima cada vez que me cruzaba con Sakura-chan. Es como el pez que tienes en la pecera, rodeado de luces de colores y de agua tibia y es brillante, frío, pero nunca te habla ni te mira y lo observas nada más porque es brillante, frío y está rodeado de luces de colores y nada entre burbujas y corales falsos.

No fue sino hasta que Sakura-chan cumplió quince años que yo decidí meter mis dedos en la pecera. Nos invitaron a mi madre y a mí, y mientras caminaba a su casa, sentí ese nudo en el estómago propio de la anticipación. La puerta de aquella simple casa me aterraba y me mordía los nervios, algo como un trance extraño, nocivo y paranoico. El pantalón me apretaba y la camisa me estaba empezando a molestar, pues el algodón se me ligaba a la piel de manera pegajosa por el sudor. El verano me deshacía y estaba a punto de orinarme en los calzones. No sabía porqué. Es sólo Sakura-chan, la niña del cabello rosa que compra bolas de chicles y trae las muñecas cubiertas de manillas, que se corta el pelo en mechones irregulares. Las imágenes de Sakura-chan a unos centímetros míos, mirándome con sus monstruosos ojos, me estaban apretando desde el interior de mis órganos; el corazón me latía pesadamente como la voz de un cantante suicida.

Por suerte al entrar me hicieron sentar al frente de un ventilador y todo estaba empezando a mejorar. Fue la primera vez que experimenté al amor en su estado más puro, tóxico y sin refinar, pero yo estaba bien con eso. Quiero decir, me embutían galletas tan pronto me veían sin nada en la boca y el olor de una fragancia para piso me estaba adormeciendo. Hasta que Sakura-chan bajó las escaleras con su vestido de notas musicales y restos de cabello en sus clavículas. Dios, las clavículas me ponen, pero en ese tiempo no tenía ni idea. Me miró por unos segundos fijamente, como recordando quién era o tal vez simplemente para torturarme, porque Sakura-chan es esa clase de chica que tiene pensamientos morbosos y quiere matar a los hombres con besos lentos, tanto que no sabes si solo está suspirando en tu boca. Pero de nuevo, yo era un crío inocente que simplemente tenía miedo de algo que no conocía pero que quería lanzarse a ello como una bala y caer justo sobre el producto de su terror. Ha sido así la manera en cómo he actuado toda mi vida.

Sakura-chan me quitó la mirada y una chica rió en su oído. Sakura-chan rodó los ojos y la agarró de la mano en un toque aparentemente amistoso, ese tipo de cosas que hacen las amigas. Había más gente allí, gente que no conocía y que al parecer conocían más a Sakura-chan que yo. Sobre todo chicas, abundaban las niñas, era como el cielo de las vírgenes. O eso es lo que pensé en ese momento, porque todas sonreían dulcemente y traían esmaltes pasteles y el maquillaje no tocaba su piel, quizás solo un poco de brillo labial. En el centro de la sala había una mesa ovalada con un mantel de encaje y un pastel de chocolate en el centro, con quince velas prendidas. Sakura-chan apagó las velas y su cabello no pasaba de su quijada. Estaba algo horrorizado, porque el cabello de las niñas es casi como su corazón, es algo que había supuesto tras años de observar la larga cabellera roja de mi madre que me abrazaba en las noches cuando era más crío.

Sakura-chan, ¿qué habías hecho? Desde ese momento intuí que Sakura-chan no era la clase de niña que abundaban en las escuelas, pero luego pensé seriamente que al fin y al cabo, Sakura-chan era la única niña que conocía, así que no importaba que se cortara el cabello o que me tuviera atrapado a sus preciosos dedos en delgados hilos que me abrían la piel. La chica se rió de nuevo en su oído pero ésta vez Sakura-chan le sonrió y yo no entendía pero hey, esas chicas tienen secretos tan grandes como el universo. Gravitaban de manera sutil, como si se estuvieran burlando de nosotros, la gente que conocía sus nombres y que decía cosas cómo, ah, sé quién es: es guapa, cosas como esas. Ignorancia total, tantas historias que nunca conocerás. La amiga no me dejaba en paz, era como si yo tuviera payasos en la cara. Enrojecí varias veces, pues sentí que ella le estaba dando una idea errónea de mí a Sakura-chan. De nuevo, ¿qué iba a saber yo? Pero yo no me iba a levantar y acercarme y preguntar algo cómo: ¿por qué me miras y luego te ríes? No, eso es para las chicas o los críos. Yo tenía catorce años y unos meses.

Se lo repetí a Ino en una conversación incómoda en el baño. Sakura-chan quería jugar al escondite y las niñas no paraban de chillar emocionadas. Mi madre bebía vino con los padres de Sakura-chan y el pantalón me apretaba. Eso no ayuda a la comodidad, ¿sabes? Entré al baño a orinar y de paso a esconderme. Ni siquiera prendí la luz, es algo tedioso buscar el _switch_de la luz en baños ajenos. Me bajé la bragueta y meé y me sentí mejor. "No deberías orinar delante de una señorita" Yo me estaba lavando las manos cómo podía y al escuchar esto, salté ligeramente. El baño era pequeño y angosto así que estiré mis manos, intentando encontrar la fuente de la voz burlona. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y la luz del corredor entró lo suficiente para verle el rostro. Era la amiga de Sakura-chan, la que se reía en su oído. Se había escondido tras la puerta. "Eres la amiga de Sakura-chan" dije recuperando el aliento. No es como si me hubiera asustado demasiado, pero me estaba haciendo a la idea de que una chica me había visto orinar.

Ella rodó los ojos. "No soy la amiga de Sakura-chan" repitió haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz; yo tenía un hueco en el estomago. "Soy Ino Yamanaka" Yo asentí y me dirigí a salir pero entonces ella preguntó por mi nombre. "Naruto Uzumaki" dije y vi con un mudo terror como cogía mi mano y me acercaba a ella. Ésta era la clase de situación que había temido con Sakura-chan y allí estaba pasando, pero con la chica que se había burlado de mí toda la noche. Las cosas pasan pero no siempre de la manera en como las imaginaste e Ino olía a un perfume empalagoso que me aguó los ojos. También un poco a cigarrillo, pero era tan débil que después mi cabeza eliminó el recuerdo. Fue ahí cuando me preguntó la edad. "Catorce años… pero me faltan seis meses para cumplir los quince" Por alguna razón no quería verme como crío frente a ella, aunque esto solo logró que se riera de mi, de nuevo. "Dime, Naruto… ¿eres virgen?" la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, así que me demoré en responder y antes de hacerlo ella había bufado y se había recostado contra la pared. Me miró con desgana. "¿Sabes qué es el sexo, cierto?" Su tono me sacó de quicio pero la cabeza me daba vueltas; el maldito perfume era extremadamente dulce y el baño también destilaba otra clase de olor y juntos me estaban mareando. "Sí, obvio" respondí y tragué hondo. Y no mentía. Hace unos años un crío de mi salón había llevado una revista pornográfica y bueno, la descubrieron y a raíz de ello, nos dieron una clase de sexualidad. Yo no podía sacarme la voz de la señora del video, que explicaba cómo colocar un condón.

Entonces colocó mi mano en su cadera y luego me atrajo más a ella, y yo sudaba porque la noche era tan caliente que me estaba derritiendo y el algodón se pegaba a mi piel y ella tenía los dedos fríos, como si minutos antes los hubiera metido en el congelador. "Te he visto mirar a Sakura toda la noche… ¿sabes que ella nunca te va a dar lo que quieres?" Yo no sabía a que se refería exactamente y tampoco podía pensar, pues oficialmente mi cabeza era una nube que funcionaba con la velocidad de un caracol. Rió a unos milímetros de mi boca y su sardónica risa me atontó más de lo que ya estaba. Me besó. Y ese fue mi primer beso. Yo no sabía que hacer, así que no hice nada por unos segundos, dejando que ella hiciera todo. Luego aprendí y al final pude también besarla. Su saliva era caliente y mordía mi lengua y sus dientes chocaban con los míos y su mejilla rozaba mi quijada. La oscuridad era pesada como una loza, espesa y ahogante, así como esa extraña pero placentera corriente que me estaba dando en todo el cuerpo. Yo apretaba su cadera con furia y sus jadeos inundaban todo dentro de mí. Me bajó la bragueta y eso fue todo: me había transformado en un charco bajo sus pies.

Había olvidado por completo que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura-chan y que estábamos en su baño y supuestamente jugando al escondite. Ino se acomodó el cabello y salió del baño; ni siquiera se había bajado las bragas. Yo me acomodé tres veces la camisa y me arreglé el cabello aunque nunca lo hacía y recordaba todo con frenesí en mi cabeza. La luz amarillenta del corredor me ardió los ojos, me los masajeé rudamente y ella todavía seguía allí, recostada en un barandal. Era rubia y traía el cabello hasta el final de la columna vertebral y su falda era cuatro dedos por encima de sus rodillas. Torció ligeramente el cuello, lo suficiente para verme y me sonrió por primera vez genuinamente. Yo enrojecí y carraspeé, necesitaba decirle algo, cualquier cosa. "No digas tonterías" me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera hilar cualquier frase y sentía los músculos débiles y sólo quería acostarme y dormir sin ninguna clase de sueño. Bajamos las escaleras y la fiesta parecía haberse acabado, pues no había nadie allí, sólo Sakura-chan en la sala, a oscuras. Yo no terminé de bajar el último escalón y vi como Ino sonreía al frente de la oscuridad.

Sakura-chan salió de allí y el nudo en el estomago también volvió. Ino la cogió del brazo y rió en su oído, pero Sakura-chan se deshizo con brusquedad del agarre y la miró de una manera terrible por unos segundos, de una forma que solo he visto en dos enemigos o una pareja de amantes que se han herido profundamente….pero Ino seguía sonriendo, como si toda la situación le divirtiera. ¿Qué clase de secretos tenían estas dos chicas? ¿Qué tipo de relación retorcida y masoquista mantenían? Me sobé la nariz y los ojos, de nuevo. "Tu mamá ya se fue Naruto, dijo que tenía mucho sueño" "¿ah?" asentí y me golpeé los bolsillos, buscando el regalo de Sakura-chan (aunque yo debía saber que no era tan pequeño como para caber en uno de mis bolsillos, pero supongo que es algo involuntario). "La señora Kushina ya me lo dio", ahí fue cuando salí por completo del estupor, como si hubieran pinchado mi cabeza y todo el aire hubiera salido. Bajé el último escalón y me acerqué a ella con torpeza. "Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan" dije y rápidamente le dejé un beso en la mejilla. Me alejé de una vez y me sobé los bolsillos y me rasqué la cabeza y me despedí de Ino con un asentamiento de cabeza. Ni siquiera vi la reacción de Sakura-chan luego de ese veloz e incomodo beso. Quería salir rápido de allí, no quería quedarme a solas en medio de esas dos chicas, no importara cuan guapas fueran ni que la una me había dado el primer beso y la otra mi primer amor.

(**&**) **heart shaped box.**

Sakura-chan y yo estudiábamos en diferentes escuelas, pero siempre coincidíamos a la hora de partida y llegada. Desde su cumpleaños no habíamos cruzado palabra. Fueron exactamente tres meses y tal vez ella estaba acostumbrada a solo verme y ya. Yo no... O sí, pero las cosas habían cambiado pero no sabía en qué exactamente. ¿Quería hablarle? Puede que sí, pero no era algo tan trivial como eso. Y tan pronto como me acercaba a lo que yo quería, la pregunta de Ino volvía a mí como una ola y alejaba a todos los puntos que había unido y me dejaba de nuevo con una duda frustrante, en una inconformidad horrible. Sakura-chan a veces me sonreía, cuando llegábamos y yo metía la llave en la cerradura pero siempre volteaba a mirarla y ella a veces también lo hacía y sonreía con una sonrisa amistosa y agradable y era tan rápido este gesto que yo me quedaba aproximadamente un minuto afuera, todavía sonriendo, como si ella todavía estuviera allí, consolándome la desagradable miseria que me estaba consumiendo… pero de nuevo, yo no sabía por qué. Yo nunca sabía la razón.

Luego, un día, llegué a mi casa y lo primero que vi fue a Sakura-chan cortando un trazo de tela. Yo me rasqué la cabeza y luego la nuca y miré para atrás por si me había confundido de casa, pero era obvio que no era eso. Dejé la maleta en el suelo y me acerqué tentativamente a ella, por si de pronto solo era una clase de holograma o algo así. "Sakura-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?" ella levantó la mirada y luego la bajó de nuevo. Seguía concentrada en su tarea. Paseé mi mirada rápidamente alrededor, empezando por el suelo que estaba repleto de tiras de diferentes clases de telas y enormes triángulos de hilos a sus pies. Largas reglas sobre la mesa y una taza de café frío. "¡Sakura-chan!" exclamé de nuevo. Ella suspiró y entornó los ojos, luego fijó su mirada en mí, para solo darme un escueto, "hola Naruto" y seguir con lo suyo. Quién me aclaró todo fue mi madre, que entró a los pocos segundos con enormes revistas en un brazo y la cafetera en la otra mano. Negué con la cabeza cuando me ofreció café. Detesto el café pero ella parece olvidarlo siempre.

Al parecer mi madre le estaba enseñando modistería y eso solo significaba que iba a ver a Sakura-chan más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Mi madre carraspeó cuando mi cara se desencajó en una sonrisa estúpida al saber todo esto. Sakura-chan veía el cuncho del café con fascinación y yo quería quitarme los calcetines y bailar como Michael Jackson y tener la comisura de las mejillas pegadas a mis orejas, pero entonces mi madre entrecerraba los ojos y luego los entornaba. Incluso mi mamá se ha cansado de mi enamoramiento en algún momento o tal vez conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura-chan. Fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba verme con esa expresión en la cara. Poco a poco empecé a olvidarme de lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños y el extraño terror comenzó a desaparecer de mí ser. Lo más seguro es que al ver tanto tiempo a Sakura-chan en mi casa, compartiendo los mismos cubiertos míos, los mismos cojines, el mismo suelo, la volvía más real y menos misteriosa, más cotidiana. Más tangible pero el amor tóxico y puro seguía siendo el mismo y su efecto también. Era casi como oler un veneno o un perfume viejo y sin embargo me llevaba a una realidad paralela donde el aire hablaba y las paredes vibraban y el suelo reía y las plantas sonreían y las flores se enredaban a mi cuerpo, besándome la piel y rogándome con voz distorsionada que las acariciara en sus sensibles tallos.

Sakura-chan empezó a abrirse a mí y fue por la misma razón mía: la cotidianidad de verme continuamente. Empezó a sonreír y yo pensé que vaya, sí sonríe pero nunca lo había hecho conmigo y me pregunté a quién le había sonreído antes y que si fue de la misma forma en cómo lo hacía conmigo, como si ocultara una picardía en sus comisuras. A levantarme la voz cuando yo metía las manos en sus bocetos y darme golpes en los brazos cuando yo me acercaba mucho. Pero también me contaba cosas que nadie sabía porque Sakura-chan no se abría tan fácilmente y no de esa manera como si me estuviera develando el punto exacto donde su cordura temblaba como un pez en la tierra.

Sakura-chan escuchaba únicamente a Joy Division y tenía una serpiente pequeña y verde, venenosa como mascota, que por razones banas ocultaba a sus padres. La tenía guardada en un recipiente de cristal, encima de un estante en su habitación. Estaba adornada con corazones dibujados con lápiz labial porque a Sakura-chan le gustan los corazones con lápiz labial y porque a veces la serpiente se levantaba un poco y su pequeña cabeza coincidía dentro de algún corazón y eso a Sakura-chan le parecía una tremenda monada. También se comía los limones con sal, por lo menos todo el tiempo y llegaba a un punto en que los labios se le ponían blancos y es ahí cuando sacaba su lápiz labial y se cubría todo lo real-mente desgastado, ocultándolo bajo la lengua, tras una metáfora vanidosa y carente de toda emoción. Sakura-chan me confesó que su mayor miedo era levantarse un día y caer en cuenta que estaba absolutamente sola y rodeada de miles de recuerdos y espejos que reflejaban las huellas que había dejado y con esa sensación de no haber amado nunca.

Sakura-chan tenía miedo de morir sin haber amado. Esto me turbó terriblemente: su miedo se metió por mis oídos y lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en el mío, como si cada secreto de Sakura-chan fuera una rarísima pero fatal enfermedad que te va comiendo silenciosa y rápidamente: la consumación del cigarrillo. Sakura-chan quería un romance épico y dramático. Soñaba con un amor que le envejeciera los huesos, algo que tenía que ver con la pudrición de la carne, la muerte repugnante y definitiva del receptor. Sakura-chan tenía una idea perversa del amor, déjame decirte. El terror volvía por momentos, justo cuando yo la escuchaba contar sobre las pesadillas que se habían vuelto a repetir luego de años de haber nacido y yo la miraba, con los ojos dolientes porque ella veía al frente y yo…yo estaba allí, a su lado, desprotegido inocente soñador desnudo, totalmente, absurdamente y ridículamente enamorado. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer?

Fuimos mejores amigos.

(**&**)** I only bring the heat company under cover.**

Yo era el contenedor de los secretos de Sakura-chan y ella me daba más razones para quererla. Razones pequeñas y miserables, como si me lanzara migajas de pan. No supe si Sakura-chan sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ella, pues nunca se lo dije, pero algunas veces creía que lo hacía y que se aprovechaba de ello, pero no sabía cómo, pues Sakura-chan no es Ino y es algo que tuve presente todo el tiempo. Yo solía acostarme con ella en el sofá de cuero marrón de mi madre (del que alguna vez fue de mi papá…es algo un poco repetitivo ¿no? Lo que hacíamos Sakura-chan y yo) y ella me contaba cosas vagas, como la comida que había probado al almuerzo y las placas de los taxis que había cogido. Oh, se me olvidó decirte que Sakura-chan recuerda todo, porque tiene una mente prodigiosa. Sabe cuantas veces se ha cortado con las agujas y las veces que los demás la han herido. El número exacto de su edad, porque Sakura-chan siempre decía, "tengo quince años y ocho meses con veintisiete días y unas cuantas horas" restando importancia a esto último. Sakura-chan era hilarante y un tanto obsesiva y un poquito loca y se ponía violenta de repente por razones inauditas para mí y- pero, oye, que tenía la sonrisa más bonita de todas.

Y las manos pequeñas y mis dedos rozaban su meñique y yo lo agarraba cuidadosamente, para no alarmarla. Entonces yo quería decirle que la quería pero lo olvidaba a los pocos segundos porque Sakura-chan ya hería suficiente siendo mi amiga y estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Sakura-chan charlaba conmigo en las noches y apagaba las luces lentamente con delicadeza y deslizaba sus manos por las paredes y sus uñas rosadas brillaban en contraste con las paredes de mi casa, con la lánguida y endeble tristeza que tenía al no poder contarle mi más preciado secreto. Eventualmente el secreto que me unía a Sakura-chan me iba a separar de ella. O Sakura-chan encontraría el amor horrible que tanto buscaba y pisaría el reverso de mi estabilidad emocional y me enseñaría lo que es sentir dolor, echando sal en mis ojos y plantando orugas en mi carne, que crecerían como fantásticas mariposas que me beberían poco a poco, haciendo ruidos como los de Sakura-chan cuando sorbe la gaseosa por el pitillo. Me mostraría que amar no te hace ser bueno y corresponder tampoco feliz.

Pero yo era un chico con el cuerpo quedándole pequeño y el alma tan encantadora como la brillantina en las pestañas que te ciegan después. Yo estaba convencido que aunque Sakura-chan se enamorara de un tipo con la fiebre alta por el odio que le evapora la sangre, no me afectaría demasiado porque soy Naruto y yo encontraría la manera de aprender a quererla como debía ser y no como yo honestamente quería. Sakura-chan, pues, empezó a conocer el siniestro mundo de los roces duros y los morados en las costillas y a pestañear rápidamente, con la boca entreabierta y los labios enfermos, a punto de incendiarse. Las ojeras hundían sus ojos contra el suelo y lloraba más a menudo, aunque nunca delante de mí. Yo la podía oír casi siempre, amando tan demandantemente bajo los manteles de encaje que se caían todo el tiempo del comedor. Sakura-chan empezó a oler a sal y la nariz la tenía roja y las mejillas también. Pero de alguna manera que yo no entendía, estaba de alguna manera…feliz. Se sentaba a mi lado y agarraba mi mano y contaba el número de hormigas que subían por las patas de la mesa de la sala, al frente nuestro. Me sorprendió verme contándolas también.

Como si al fin de cuentas, yo también tuviera su mismo miedo –su mismo sueño-.

(**&**) **love will tear us apart.**

Un día entonces, cuando se nos había olvidado anhelar a los cumpleaños, Sakura-chan vino directamente de su casa. Traía su uniforme escolar y la luz del medio día la hacía ver un poco más sincera, blanda y algo cotidiana. Se estancó en la puerta de mi casa y se negó a entrar. Yo pregunté que quería. Ella pareció dudarlo por un segundo, cómo si eso fuera demasiado, incluso para ser Sakura-chan. (Me pregunto si sabe que algunas cosas que dice son ilógicamente dolorosas, tanto que no te lo terminas de creer) Sakura-chan se arrojaba a querer.

—Naruto, sé que sonaré algo ruda, pero es que me parece una estupidez no preguntarlo… ¿Ya no estás enamorado de mí?  
— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Vaya, Sakura-chan, eh, uf —no sé mentir así que decidí que todo fuera algo así como natural—; ¿por qué dices eso?

Ella rió un poco. Intentaba ser lo más amable posible.

—Estaba totalmente segura de ello desde que teníamos cinco años y arrancaste todas las flores del jardín de Chiyo-san, aunque todos sabíamos que Chiyo-san era desagradable cuando se metían con su jardín—Oh, ¡ups! ¿pretendías decírmelo luego, tal vez? —Yo no dije nada pero estaba a punto de reventar como un globo con mucho aire—. En fin, Naruto, que yo estaba muy convencida de ello, hasta que, bueno, te acostaste con Ino, pero—  
— ¡Sakura-chan! Ah, ah, _oh, dios_ —balbuceé avergonzado una disculpa por haber utilizado su baño para esas cosas, pero en realidad me estaba disculpando por el simple hecho de haber besado a Ino, no así de directo, pero es algo que ella entendía.  
—No fue tu culpa, lo sé, Ino tiene muy buena labia —sonrió y luego sacudió levemente la cabeza, como desechando algún otro pensamiento perturbador—. Pero seguía convencida de tu amor aunque ya no lo sé. Naruto, es cómo si no quisieras que yo te ame.

En algún lugar de mi cabeza me seguía preguntando por qué Sakura-chan tenía que ser así de brusca. Tal vez no pensó que yo nunca iba a declararme o algo así. No pensó que ESO era el único secreto que tenía y el único que me permitía ser un poco egoísta, porque yo no sé como serlo, así que practicaba callándome la sola idea de que Sakura-chan huyera cuando yo le dijera que la quería tan fácil y natural como chillar cuando naces.

—Sakura-chan, a veces eres un poco idiota.

(**&**) **by the way, they are a connected set.**

Ella se enojó conmigo, por supuesto. Dijo cosas como que no tenía ser tan arisco y yo parpadeé inocentemente. Me pregunté si su definición de "arisco" era la misma de la del diccionario y suspiré agotado porque querer de esta manera te cansa en algún momento inesperado. Me dije que Sakura-chan ya había encontrado a ese anhelado amor que tanto buscaba (un tipo extraño de cuyo nombre nunca pregunté) así que no sabía porque armaba tanto jaleo, porque le daba tanta importancia. Si la había dejado de querer –cosa que no era…totalmente cierta-, no tendría porque interesarle tanto. Sin embargo Sakura-chan era así de egoísta y yo estaba empezando a creer que era yo el que tenía una incorrecta definición de "querer sanamente".

Nunca me había puesto a pensar si Sakura-chan también me quería, tú nunca piensas realmente sobre ello, ¿no? Yo estaba perfectamente feliz queriendo a Sakura-chan y ya, no me importaba cosas cómo si los sentimientos de Sakura-chan coincidían con los míos. Además, Sakura-chan buscaba algo totalmente distinto a lo que yo quería. Yo no deseaba estancarme en un amor triste que me succionara el poco sentido común que me quedaba, es más, si había algo que me gustaba de estar enamorado de Sakura-chan, era la sensación inverosímil y extravagante de estar hablando con flores y fumando opio con orugas hurañas. Atesoraba ese efecto de estar drogado un poco, algo grotesco e inexplicablemente excéntrico, el olor de la naftalina y del cigarrillo juntos. El amor que me unía a ella era de esa clase de amor inocente, puro, tóxico que estaba totalmente casi dado por extinto.

No la volví a ver después de que ella había roto nuestro pacto de silencio. Pensé que la había herido de alguna manera, pero me decía constantemente, dale, que tú no eres un capullo, ¿cierto? Para nada, yo no lo era. Habían pasado mis cumpleaños y yo no me fijé en ello hasta que mi madre me sonrió dulcemente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza cuando yo estaba comiendo ramen en la mesa. Yo levanté la mirada y la vi llorar y su cabello rojo iba cayendo poco a poco sobre mi rostro como una llovizna que se vuelve tormenta justo cuando se inclinó y me abrazó. Luego me embutió tanta comida y tanta felicidad que olvidé por completo que me encontraba algo triste porque Sakura-chan ya no quería saber absolutamente nada de mí. O eso creía. La verdad de todo es que aunque por más que guarde los secretos de Sakura-chan, nunca lograré entenderla del todo.

Pero Sakura-chan sí me quería. Me pregunto si estuvo enamorada de mí todo el tiempo, aunque es difícil de creer; yo lo hubiera visto. Sakura-chan no ama a tipos como yo todas las veces y se rehúsa porque tiene miedo de ser feliz con algo que no deseaba. Lentamente fui olvidándome de Sakura-chan a medida que iba creciendo. Toda aquella aura mística que había alrededor de ella estaba hecha una neblina contra una ventana muy lejos de mi hogar. ¿No es lo más lógico cuando quieres tanto? Al final te aleja de la persona que amabas, eso que tanto adorabas termina siendo la razón por la que comienzas a odiar, aunque no en mi caso. Yo no odiaba a Sakura-chan, pero simplemente había crecido y las mentiras caían como moscas ante el veneno que era la verdad. No embriagaba, sino que te cortaba la cara y te dejaba con una realidad completamente distinta a la que pensabas. Entonces cuando yo estaba madurando, Sakura-chan fue traicionada por sus propios sueños.

Dentro de todo, pienso que Sakura-chan es una chica que no soporta que la abandonen. Cuando llegué al hospital, me sorprendió ver allí a Ino y no a su mamá. Ino. El nombre se incrustó en la boca de mi estomago y el recuerdo de su maniático aroma succionándome la cabeza regresó un poco, aunque no me turbó ya que Ino no estaba sonriendo como yo la recordaba. Ella al notarme se acercó seguramente a mí y me preguntó si había ido por Sakura. Yo asentí. Me miró con desconfianza por un momento y me agarró la mano, para guiarme a la habitación. Mis manos sudaron y el recuerdo de la Ino de la fiesta de cumpleaños empezó a golpearme la cara en forma de diapositivas trémulas y borrosas, calientes. Sacudí la cabeza, aunque entendí a Sakura-chan. Después de todo, tenía razón. Sakura-chan reposaba sobre una camilla, aparentemente durmiendo. Ino me contó que se la serpiente que cuidaba había salido de la caja y la había mordido en un tobillo cuando bailaba en su habitación con una canción de k-pop (esto me dislocó más que ni el hecho de que casi muere, si soy sincero) Me pregunté si ese amor obsesivo y masoquista que tenía por el tipo raro de su escuela había tomado posesión de la serpiente. Ino se pasó la melena por un lado y miró a Sakura-chan con hastío. Dijo que Sakura-chan confiaba ciegamente en las personas que quería aunque éstas la abandonaran, así que por eso no había asegurado la tapa de la caja que contenía su inusual mascota.

De alguna maquiavélica manera, Sakura-chan había planeado su muerte, aunque sin tener éxito. Tragué hondo y me pasé las manos por la cara y pensé que, querer terminara matándonos a todos en algún momento. Entonces me acerqué con cuidado a Sakura-chan y pasé mi mano por su cuello. La desperté luego de muchas caricias por su frente y hombros. Sakura-chan me miró con aburrimiento y se masajeó los ojos con dureza. Me preguntó que, qué hacía allí visitando a una idiota. Yo suspiré y luego reí genuinamente.

—Sakura-chan, eres la niña más rara y preciosa que he conocido en la vida. Por favor, deja de hacer preguntas tontas.

Nunca más me preguntó si la amaba.


End file.
